


TBW Day 7 /// I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, Gen, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Maybe he really didn’t think this through, didn’t think he would actually hit the ground before the other guy comes into play. Well, to be fair, he didn’t think Val would have brought back the subject… ok, maybe this one wasn’t entirely true. It must have been a pretty big surprise for her to find out about Hulk and him… big enough to bring back how she had, as Bruce expected. What he didn’t expect though, was Thor’s reaction. Well, your friend doesn’t jump from a spaceship to save your people from a giant black mythological wolf every day with no idea if they’ll survive or ever be themself again, after all.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Kudos: 32
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 7 /// I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-Hello! I hope you'll appreciate the seventh day of my Thor/Bruce week... for once, this is clearly heading to a romantic relationship, but it will be further in the serie, well, kinda :P  
The prompts were Fall//Change... and, it follows one of the other day, the 2nd one ! (actually, just see the previous work of the serie-with-a-name-way-too-long-for-me-to-rewrite xD)  
Might be some mistakes too, wrote it pretty late  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from Zero In A Gun by ImagineDragons  
Oh, and I had this big headache yesterday, so basically, I'll probably post day 8 tomorrow since I moved this one today... anyway, it shall come rather soon, I'll end this special week properly ^^

“They were going to die!”

“And you were sure you weren’t?”

“Well, they sure were going to d…”

“Stop repeating that, I know! Who I’m talking about is you!”

“Well, that didn’t matter, the point was that they w...”

“Of course, it matters, you idiot!”

Val rolled her eyes and finished her bottle in a gulp. She was happy to have found some alcohol on the Statesman, she definitely needed it. Particularly around these two selfless adorable blind idiots. Half-blind, technically, for one of them. Whatever.

“Critical situations require fast decisions…”

“...which, generally involve trying not to possibly kill yourself in the process.”

“I wouldn’t have let them get killed!”

“That’s… that’s not what I meant...”

“Then what did you mean?”

“The point isn’t about what you decided, nor about the why, just… how you decided!”

Okay, maybe she had been the one to set off the bomb, but it wasn’t volunteer, really. It had been kind of funny, at first. She just mentioned the fall because of how surprising it had come that that old, tiny and just completely out of place Midgardian could actually turn into the one that had once been one of the Grandmaster’s fiercer champion, and then Thor had started lecturing Bruce about self-sacrificing himself and all, which was pretty funny since he really wasn’t better himself for that… but now, they’d been talking about it for one freaking hour and a half. The time wasn’t necessarily the problem, though. No, it was just the fact that both were right and wrong because both weren’t talking exactly about the same thing but were arguing like they were, which brought no conclusion to the discussion at all and… wait, did they actually made a step forward? Well, time to leave… actually, she didn’t know why she didn’t leave before, she’d been out of the discussion for a long time now, actually. She slipped out of the room and they didn’t even notice.

“I… what?”

“It’s just, I mean…”

“Thor, I wouldn’t do something like that, believe me. I wasn’t lying on the helicarrier… I really did move on.”

“I know, I mean.. just… try not to do this often, please?”

“Sure… didn’t really plan to, actually” Bruce snorted and then smiled.

Thor returned the smile at him and came closer to unexpectedly hug him. Bruce didn’t see it coming, but it didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it. They stayed like this for a couple more minutes before the god reluctantly let go of the smaller man.

“I didn’t mean to break the moment, but it’s starting to be late...” Thor started, “and you can be quite grumpy when you don’t get all the sleep you need” he finished with a smirk.

“Well, coffee exists for a reason…”

“One day, you’ll need to choose between which one you can save between me and coffee, and I’m afraid you love coffee more” joked Thor.

Bruce began to blushed profusely and so did Thor when he rethought about what he just said. They didn’t speak about their feelings to each other, didn’t put a word on their relationship yet. They were just… friends who slept in the same bed and snuggle, since Bruce came back and was almost 'squeezed to death’ by the bigger man who had been laying on his green alter-ego a couple of seconds before, because they were comfortable with it and it helped Bruce, even if he didn’t tell yet for what… friends who would also pass a lot if not most of the short free time they got, together… Valkyrie and Loki would snort if they heard that, though.

They both decided to collectively forget that for now and went to bed. They snuggle that night too, even if it did feel a little different, but none of them commented on it though. The days after, it was the same thing. They were acting the same but something felt different, but they couldn't put their fingers on it. 

They could see Val smirking at them sometimes and Loki rolling his eyes. They didn’t know why, but, oh well. It was probably nothing… right..?


End file.
